Talk:2009 - (03/31/2009) Square Enix Security Token Release Date Details
I was just about to purchase one of these until I was reading the user agreement and it specifically states you cannot replace the batteries. Once the batteries show as low you should contact customer support to have it deactivated and purchase a new one(if you so choose). Now my question is this. Do you lose your mog satchel once your security token is no longer active? I will not be buying one of these until I find out that answer. $10 one time? Sure thing! $10 every 90 days or so when the batteries decide to give out? NO THANKS! **In response to the above, you would keep your mog satchel. Once you activate, you get the mog satchel. After that you can deactivate the password protection and KEEP your mog satchel. I play on PS3, security isn't much of an issue, and that's what I plan to do. It's very likely that the battery would have a significant battery life. You push once, get your code, and it turns off. That don't take much power.--DarkTrance 08:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ** Yeah they warranty it for 7 days to not break and 30 days for the battery. I found that annoying. However if you have read anything about this, they have said that you keep your satchel even after the token is removed from your account. That was apparently their concession to people that just wanted the space and if they can only pormise it to last 3 months it's the least they can do. I agree that it will probably last much longer if you just push the button once a day, but still. Anyway, one thing to note if you haven't been reading up on this is that the satchel matches your current gobbie bag and upgrades with it, but only while the token is active. Once the token is turned off, whether by choice or if dies, you keep the current satchel, but it will no longer upgrade with your gobbie bag. So you should probably upgrade that to the extent you want prior to turning the token off. I'll use the token until it dies, but I'm not really looking to pay an extra $10 every few months if they can't put a decent battery in it. ShadowKatze 14:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Do my eyes fool me? Does that say equal to Gobbiebag? So, as in after the April Update... 160 Inventory spaces if you have this token and the Mog Satchel? Ummmm Woah... --Zatnyckatel 12:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) £7.99 for outside USA Maverick 14:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) >>> SE never gives us anything this good.... Is it bad that I'm more inclined to think that this may be an April Fool's joke? --♫CRIXA♫ 15:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's what we said about the WHM updates. Pretty sure this is real.Crayne 15:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Just have to say that this will be absolutely amazing if true. I know SE has been trying to find ways to add iventory space to satisfy people like me that tend to keep everything, but I'm still amazed. It makes sense that they give out a really nice item with this though because they want everyone to get the token and this gives people the extra space to play the lot if the marbles take up inventory again like last year. I'm perfectly willing to pay $10 for the extra space, especially since I was planning to get the token anyway. This will keep me happy for quite a while. I've seen nothing I dislike in this update, which I have to say is first. ShadowKatze 16:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) i think i speak for everyone when i say "160 inventory /drools uncontrollably" Milotheshort 17:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) *Not that I am not happy about the new inventory space, however, I think it is kind of BS that SE is making people pay $9.99 to get it. It seems that an update like that is so huge that everyone should have it. Not just the people willing to dish out $9.99. I really feel that it is unfair to ask for money for a feature that potentially unbalances gameplay.--Jubano 18:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I don't thinks unbalances game play. I do, however, agree that it would be better to allow some ingame quest or activity to add the new storage type (a campaign locker for example), but the $10 is for the add security of the token not the satchel. The satchel is just the bonus for the loyal security minded player. OK, I don't buy that either, but that's SE's position. As I said above, I was planning to get the token anyway, so it's all bonus for me. And a very very nice bonus at that. ShadowKatze 18:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed. I don't think I'd get a Token (unless I win one from the contest o.o), so these are 80 inventory slots other people will get to lord over... I certainly hope that there's going to be another way to get the satchel, since 80 inventory slots that you can use anywhere is far and above ANY other promotional item they've offered. I wonder, though; if one were to get the Token, would one actually be required to make their account token-dependent in order to get the satchel? --Taeria Saethori 18:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) If i read correctly there should be a inventory upgrade for everyone in general via quest. As for the key itself, its well worth the $10 for the extra security, and the satchel is just a very sweet bonus that goes with it. Though the key should have been implemented ages ago, as for the space, no reason they couldn't have added it earlier either. Why SE is so stingy with a external storage system like Storage NPC, is beyond me. Not to mention that said NPC, could use gear additions upgrade. If players are paying for it, why not let them store what they want.LeonCloud 18:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) LeonCloud: The key is being released at the same time for all platforms and region codings. April 7th, 2009.Markii 19:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Next question is whether they will region code this thing. I'm European, living in europe, with no US adress, but I have a U.S. account since I started before EU release. My account will never turn into an EU account. Do I have to buy the token from the U.S. version of POL and pay for extra shipping? Or do I have to order from the EU site and it will work? I'll probably not be able to be one of the first guys to have this since I'll have to wait until SE/POL Support receives the answer to that question from HQ... --Elvaron 19:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Since we do not play on different server farms this will in all likelihood be a cross platform implementation, as the security authentication is Server side not Client side. As for the HEy i don't want to pay $10 for the token, then don't its optional not required, its like the Coat reward from the necklace purchase, i opted to not pay $40 for an ugly pendent i'd never wear just to get an interesting warp item... i think selling the virtual good for $5 would have been a smart move on SE's part, but they tend not to exhibit this marketing strategy (god knows why), but its the method they chose so suck it up and deal :/ Milotheshort 20:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Wholeheartedly agree with Jubano. Up to now, S-E has made a conscious effort to keep "irl money payment" items of limited use to preserve balance, so think they realize it too. They'll offer items that teleport you once in 24 hours or something, but no big advantage over people who couldn't afford to fly out to fan fest or buy the latest music CD. This is different. The many excited posts here evidence how much better this is than a nomad cap or moogle shield. My guess is, S-E wanted to require use of the security token to continue playing FFXI but there's no way that would fly with a lot of people and they'd lose a good chunk of customers. So instead, they're making it "too good to pass up". The unfortunate side effect is, those with more money irl are now very definitely given an advantage over those without it. Otherwise, S-E should just make the mog satchel available to all players for free as part of the update, and leave the token to those who are willing to pay $10 irl for added security on their accounts. Maybe give them a ticket to fight Naja in a BCNM or something "fun" but not as huge as 30-80 extra inventory slots. --Kreutz 23:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Here's the problem with what you're saying. As with backups, a proper implementation of computer security is someone everyone whines about and puts off until it's too late. Right now, I'm quite certain about 20 percent of the player base for FFXI (including at least one person who has commented on this very talk page) are using either their pet's name, their mother's maiden name, or their spouse's name as their password. If you tell them "that's completely insecure, choose something better", even if you give them tools that'll help them remember (such as KeePass, they'll whine about having to do something harder than type in their dog's name. I think S-E's completely in the right here. The only way you'll get people to actually put the extra two seconds of effort into logging in that the security token will require is if they make it, as you said, too good to pass up. LLJKTechnogeek 01:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The $9.99 fee is nominal. Consider that in the long run, SE won't turn a profit on this. Sure, they get a quick infusion of cash, but the the token itself along with the development of the Square-Enix account system greatly lowers their profit from this. Also, they stand to lose the perpetual $1 per month per mule that they have been collecting for years. I, for one, have about 10 mules across 3 accounts that I share with my wife. 6 of those are gear mules that we pay $6/month for the sole purpose of holding our gear for various jobs (4 are Jeuno AH mules). We can probably keep 1 of those mules now (finish the gobbiebag upgrade on it) and cancel the other 5. If we need 1 token for all our accounts, it pays for itself in 2 months. If we need 2 tokens, then it pays for itself in 4 months. Regardless, I've kept 6 gear mules for about 5 years. That's 60 months * $6/mo... $360 just for holding onto gear. Isn't that sad. But, for $10 or $20, SE is going to lose $72/year just from me. Long story short: Yes, we are paying $10 for this. But, in the long run, they are not profiting from this. They are throwing a bone to the players. Don't complain about it! Loial What I wonder is if you get this item on every character, or just your first Content ID. - Hiachi 13:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) To answer the the person above, it says in the new flash that it will grant all characters on a given account the satchel, which a the ealier poster said will save money for people that use mules strictly for storage. Even if you eliminate 1 mule due to the increased inventory, this item pays for itself in under 1 year plus you have the added security. I realize that the security is more a PC issue, but since I play on PC, I'm OK with that, especially since the item pays for itself. ShadowKatze 01:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) this is just a new way for SE to Milk money from their loyal players.. before they announced this inventory expansion i had ZERO interest in the security token. are they gonna make money off this i have no idea but they will make more money on it now than they would have just selling the token itself. the lure of 80 more spaces for all that gear you have will attract many more people to buy this than the added security. Honestly as long as you are not an idiot you really should not need a security token to make your account safer. I will not be purchasing this because I still have ZERO interest in the token and I am not going to paymoney for more inventory spaces. SE messed up imo here. Ryeshinyih 16:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I think you got your definitions wrong, a "Loyal Player" would've bought the token regardless, they just made a good offer most people are willing to take. I've had the exact same password for 5 years, a "low security" one by password standards, never had a problem, but I have my own PC, nobody touches it. There are many factors other than "stupidity" that can compromise an account's security, like multiple users visiting various pages that could infect the PC with all sorts of "malwares" for example. I have no interest in the token, but I guess the price for such amount of space is low enough (Personally, I would've paid up to 15, not more, being just a commodity for me). If somebody think double space is seriously expensive at 10 USD, someone's paying for your account and you should just be grateful you can log without paying for your game (General statement, not referring to anyone specifically), don't moan because you can't get the bags free too. :All things considered, I think they just wanted to seriously up their security and this being the best bet for them (since a lot of people don't care to change their passwords frequently themselves, myself included), they couldn't produce and send it for free (producing these DO cost money) and if they had offered some in-game content of the "awesome level" of the Moogle Rod... they wouldn't sell half of what they are going to sell. Wouldn't get mine, for example. Can't see how they "messed up", really.--Lionix 17:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : Read what Loial said said. SE will actually lose money in the long-run due to this. Quick rundown: If I replace my two mules that I am paying $1/month each for with my two main character's 80 extra spaces, after 5 months I would've paid the same amount for the security thing as I would've for those 5 months with my two mules. After that point, SE would lose an extra $24/year from me. That's not a lot for one person, but I know many people have more than two mules that this will replace, and if all/most get rid of their mules for this upgrade, SE will not be 'milking' their customers. - Hiachi 01:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily? Are we certain this actually "doubles" your current gobbie bag, and not some other effect? I know we have the maze marble bag now that holds maze pieces, it's possible that this will be more like a bag inside a bag effect, in which case, not immediate access to the items. I might just be tired, but I don't think I read anything about it acting like a gobbie bag. If it is just double the space in your gobbie, than that's incredible.. but if it's a seperate item that the game treats differently.. it's just pretty neat. I get the feeling it will be more like a different item than an Gobbiebag doubler.--DarkTrance 14:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) The whole reason they don't upgrade past 80 is that the PS2 can't handle more slots than that (or so I was told). From reading the news deal, it seemed pretty clear it was a separate item that works the same as a gobbie bag. Meaning you can access it anywhere and it is the same size as your bag and upgrades with it. I was assuming that you would have 2 menu items for inventory now instead of one, but you might be correct and it will be a physical item inside your gobbie bag. I doubt this, but it's possible. I think I was trying to make the point that it may not give immediate access to items, like for gear swapping and such, either way, theirs little doubt it's a good deal. I play on PS3 only, which I would think keeps me fairly safe without this item, but the extra storage is good enough for me :P and ya can't be too safe I guess?--DarkTrance 09:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) If we look at this for easy of implementation logic would dictate that its a "Key Item" that "Unlocks" extra bag slots w/in the current Gobbiebag setup. Why would this be the logical means? Is it easy to say copy and paste a few duplicated lines of code and add them to the current array, or have to designate a new array entirely. I'd argue the former, and by nature programmers don't like to do more work than is necessary. As for the 80 slot availability on PS2 i can't verify that as fact, so i have to assume its false/rumor. As we all have heard SE make excuses b4 because of the limitations on the PS2 and magically a solution always presents itself, I guess the other reason the 80 slot limit makes no sense is we can have storage values exceeding 100 slots, so why can't a similar system exist outside of the MH? Those are the questions you should be asking. Milotheshort 11:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Milo, how do you get over 80 storage because I could really use that. If you just mean the totals add up to more than 100 then sure, but mine caps at 80 even with way more than that if you go by value of each item. Like I said, I don't know for sure why all the storage devices cap at 80 (bag after this update, safe, locker, storage, even mailbox I believe), but I know they do and SE has opted to add new storage rather than increase existing ones past 80. So it would seem that is the easier solution for them. I was told it was a limitation of PS2, but that's what always gets blamed no matter what the problem, so take that with a grain of salt. The limitation whether self imposed or practical, does seem to exist though. As for giving access to gear for macros, I was wondering that myself. I don't think it would really need to for the most part. I was also wondering if items from the treasure pool would auto to the new satchel if the bag was full. Again, I doubt that's much of an issue, but I was curious. Either way, I'm just excited about more space. We'll find out all the little details at the update. ShadowKatze 17:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure they had already said they were adding 2 more gobbie bags upgrade quests in this update. The Satchel will match your gobbie bag and upgrade with it. ShadowKatze 16:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The article in question does not have a link associated with it, but they did indeed announce Gobbiebag upgrades as the first thing for the version update. You can find the information in FFXIclopedia's "Recent News" page, or at the official website here at the bottom of March's topic list. --Taeria Saethori 20:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Customer Support Response I just talked to a customer support rep and he said the satchel will EXPAND your inventory space, NOT work like a bag-in-a-bag, and it will stack with your gobbiebag quest expansions, meaning with all gobbiebags you will have 160 inventory spaces. Actual spaces that work like any normal invintory space. So you can use equip swap macros on stuff in those spaces and everything like normal. BTW, I am so getting one. I don't care if it's "unfair" by some people's definitions, I want those spaces, I've only done gobbiebag 1. Thank you Square.Snowpaw 18:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Longevity Concern When I worked for Cray Research we used similar devices and I'm taking these tokens with a grain of salt. My concerns are in our accessing our characters, when the device breaks or if someone was to lose their token. The device we used at Cray were made out of stainless steel and very rugged. Even so people had problems with them breaking from time to time or simply by forgetting them at home / losing them. While getting a new one and activating it only took under 30 minutes in the office (field sites could take several days), my concern with this token is how easy will it be to access your characters (at all) if something goes wrong with the token. After all these tokens aren't made out of high grade materials for $9.99 + (tax, shipping, and handling). Given as many people play FFXI, I suspect somewhere there will be multiple failure and/or lost tokens per day and do you want to be the one waiting for SE to fill your order for a new one and wait for it to arrive? --IBHalliwell 23:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Q What do I do if my security token is lost or broken? A Please contact the Information Center immediately. As soon as we have confirmed that you are the account holder, we will remove the security token settings from your account. From SEImisnew2 14:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC)